A Wheelchair Is Not Just A Substitute for Legs
by Gary-Lee
Summary: Pete is horny and wants revenge. What better way then to have sex with Brendan's precious Steven? SLASH


Wheeling into Chez Chez, Pete was going to put his plan into gear. Seduce Steven Hay, how hard could it be?

There was two reasons why Pete Hamill had decided to seduce Ste and the first was Brendan. Oh how he hated him, he had ruined his life and had confided him to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair all because he didn't fancy him. Sure, Brendan was a goodlooking guy and maybe he was a fool for not allowing Brendan to park his train in his station, but it was that tache. He just didn't like it and it made him look like something out of the village people. It just wasn't attractive. So god knows why Ste found him so god damn irrestiable. And secondly, well, it had been a while since he'd got his leg (or lack thereof) over and Ste was a goodlooking lad, and well, Ste would just be a fool to turn down him because he might be confided to a wheelchair, but he still has to abilitly to fuck like the best of them. And fuck he does, if fucking was an olympic sport- Pete was pretty sure him and his cock would be on a gold medal by now.

The bar was packed, full of drunken customers no doubt looking for someone to share thier bed with for the night and Pete clocked Ste working up a sweat trying to serve a rude drunken male customer who clearly didn't no the meaning of the word 'manners'. Wheeling up to the drunken guy with glasses on that looked 23 years out of date, Pete listened to what the customer was saying.

"Are you that dumb that you can't even get it right? I asked for a Vodka and Lemonade. Not a fucking Vodka and Coke!". Ste looked panicked behind the bar.

"I'm so sorry. It's so busy here, I'll do you another one and you can have it one the house!". Pete thought that was reasonable enough, but apparently Mr Retro didn't think so.

"That's not on. Who's the manager? I need to complain about the faggot who can't get the order right".

Now that just wasn't on.

"Beat it" Pete spoke up as the man looked around to try and find who dared to stop in his rant. He looked down and almost pissed himself laughing when he spotted Pete in his wheelchair.

"Oh, my, and what you going to do? Run me over with your wheelchair? Please.. " The man spoke but that was exactly what Pete done. Running his toes over, the man literally leapt in the air, grabbing onto his toes for mercy. "Shit, this place is full of freaks!" the customer said, as he turned away and hobbled out of the pub. Clearly his ego couldn't take people gulping and laughing at him.

Pussy.

Ste closed up the bar at around 2.00am and Pete was still there, slowly drinking his 6th pint of the day. If he could, he'd probably be stumbling all over the place. But as it was, he'd probably just crash into a lamppost or something.

"Thanks Pete, for getting rid of that customer. Fucking arsehole. I can't believe Brendan left me in charge with only fucking Cindy Cunningham for company, it's a nightmare" Ste spoke fast, clearly exhausted but running on empty. "And it's friday night! Friday, I should be at home with the kids, me".

Pete shrugged as he placed his beer down on the table. "Don't sweat it, that guy was clearly a mug".

Ste smiled at him. "Finish up your pint, and then I'll lock the place. I'm looking forward to going home and falling asleep and not waking up until like 10 or something.. " Ste thought for a moment before adding "It's a shame I've not got noone to share the bed with.. " then he pretended to empty some bottles out into the sink.

"What happened to that fitness instructor? Noel? Nina? Nigel?" Pete asked. That guy was so insignificant that he couldn't remember his name. He was pretty sure it was Noel though.

"Noah" Ste replied, putting down an empty bottle and walking over to the table where Pete's wheelchair sat. "And hes gone. I got rid of him".

Pete wasn't interested in the slighest where Noel had disappeared too, but for apperances sake continued the conversation. "And where has he gone? Why did you get rid of him?"

Ste shrugged. "He was boring. And he hated the kids. I can't be dealing with a guy who can't handle me kids. Plus, you know, the whole tiny cock thing.. I can't be dealing with that either".

Pete had to laugh at that.

"I mean, I want sex. You know, and.. well, when your THAT small, it's kinda hard to feel anything but a little bored when you can't even tell if said dick is in your arse yet.. " Ste stopped for a moment, clearly horrifed at the extent of truth he was revealing to this near stranger. Near 'handsome' stranger. "Like you need to hear this anyway, isn't it a school night?"

Pete wheeled up to Ste and shrugged. "I won't tell if you won't".

Ste laughed. "Of course not".

Pete had to up the anti, so he 'accidently' dropped his bottle of beer onto his lap.

"Oh shit!" Pete mock acted "My new trousers".

"I'll get that" Ste stated, picking up the bottle of beer and running over to the counter, picking up a teatowel and returning. He began to wipe the beer from Pete's lap which caused Pete to smile seductievely at Ste.

"You missed a spot.. here" Pete flirted, as he pointed to the top of his thigh and Ste took the hint as he slowly worked the teatowel up Pete's leg to top of thigh, where the unmistakeable sign of an erection greeted his hand.

"You.. like this?" Ste asked, clearly afraid that Pete might be about to go all kung fu on his arse.

"You have an incredible touch" Pete smiled "But let's just cut to the chase- I'm horny, your clearly horny- so why don't we just stay right here and fuck?".

For once, Ste was at a loss for words.

Ste dropped to his knees, as he pulled down Pete's trousers and Calvin Klien boxers and discarded with them quickly. He was amazed at the size of Pete's cock, which was pointing upright ready for action. It must have been 9 inches, maybe more, and Ste was litereally drooling at the prospect of wrapping his waiting mouth around the marvellous beast. Teasing Pete's cock, Ste licked the tip of Petes cock as his wheelchair rocked slightly back, as he took in the sensation of Ste's wet, hungry mouth teasing slowly opened his mouth and wrapped it slowly but surely around hunky Irishman Petes cock and began to gently suck at the cock. Pete let out a gasp of pure elation as Ste's expert mouth took control. It'd be a while since he'd a mouth wrapped around him, and he'd forgotten just how magnificent it felt. Just how fantastic it was. And God, just how erotic it was. Ste picked up pace on the cock slightly, his mouth working up a frenzy as he tried, and suceeded in taking the whole length of Pete's cock down his throat. He gagged slightly, which Pete didn't notice because oh my God this was fantastic and who knew that this skinny lad would be able to take something like this down his throat, but that didn't bother him as his own cock was throbbing hard just from the gentle breathing that Pete was doing. Damn, he knew how to turn a man on without even speaking.

Pete wrapped his hands around Ste's bopping head and pushed his head further down the cock again, and groaned with pure and utter pleasure as Ste once again took the full lot of Pete's cock. Ste seized the sucking on the cock and looked up at the handsome disabled man who looked like he was about to cry now the wonderfulness of Ste's mouth had stopped. But Ste had a different idea. Getting two fingers, he spat on them and teasingly shoved them into the pink tightness that was Pete's arse. This sent Pete crazy and his cock began leaking precum and them moans.. Ste had never heard anything so awesome and erotic come from one man's mouth. It sent him wild, and he thought he might cum on the spot without actually touching himself. Petes erect cock needed more attention, so Ste put his mouth back around the gorgeous thing whilst Ste fingering Pete's deliciously tight arse.

Pete was in heaven. Actual heaven. If he died now, he'd have died have the best feeling in the fucking world. He'd had been before, but never, never had a man dared to stick his fingers in Petes arse. Which left the burning question- why the fuck not? This was simply, mindblowingly, awesome. Pete let out a loud groan as he moaned 'Fuck, gonna cum' which he did, straight into Ste's eager mouth. Load after load of hot, juicy, sticky cum went straight into Ste's mouth and he swallowed it like a pro. Pete leant back in his wheelchair, spent.

Ste stood up, wiping the remaining cum from his mouth and licking it from his hands.

"We're not done yet" Pete breathed as he literally grabbed Ste's waist and pulled him onto the wheelchair. "I'm gonna fuck you now".

And hey, who was Ste to say no?

"Your wearing too many clothes" Pete spoke as he took of Ste's Chez Chez t-shit and threw it into the air, not caring where it landed. Ste forced his mouth onto Pete, his tounge clashing with Petes as they fought for control over the kiss, both thier cocks rock hard. Pete somehow got his tounge around Ste's nipple and began sucking on the cute, jolly thing which sent Ste's cock even harder, if possible, and made Ste let out an erotic groan which made Pete fully aware of just how awesome his mouth was. Ste managed to kick off his jeans and his boxers, until he was fully naked, straddling Pete on his wheelchair as Pete's mouth worked on Ste's now wet, fully erect nipple. Ste sucked at Pete's shaved neck, thier would be bruising in the morning but at this moment he didn't give a fuck.

"Fuck me" Ste groaned as Pete continued to suck on his nipple. "Like now, I want you in me".

Pete was never on to turn down a free fuck.

Ste stood up and Pete pulled him onto him again, this time Ste slowly lowered himself onto Pete's cock. Letting out an erotic groan as his arse took the full length of Pete's monster, Pete held onto him tightly as Ste got uised to the sensation of Pete's dick in him. And it felt marvellous. Like, why hadn't he fucked a guy in a wheelchair before? Dude, this was so hot. Looking into Pete's eye, Pete thrust into Ste's arse which sent him on a mad moaning mission as he realised how fantastic this felt. As his bare arse hit Pete's sweaty legs as he rocked himself on Petes cock, Ste wondered why Brendan could be a fool for turning this down? Petes hands found themselves wrapped around Ste's impressive 7 inch uncut cock as he began stroking the marvellous tool as Ste continued to fuck his dick like crazy, his groans and moans getting louder as his cock got harder and redder. "Yeah, you know what its like to be fucked by a real Irish man now" Pete groaned as Stes fucking of Petes dick got harder and faster. Ste didn't want to agree because he'd never been fucked by Brendan before, the most they'd gone is blowjobs. "Dont.. talk.. about.. HIM.." Ste accented his words as Pete's cock began to take it's toll and Ste's cock was about to burst open with delightful spurts of cum all over Pete's amazingly toned and slightly hairy chest.,

And he did, as Pete thrusted into him one last time, and with the coldness and tightness of Pete's brilliant hands wrapped around his manhood- Ste shot out an amazingly brilliant waterfalllike jet of cum all over Pete's chest, and shot out a second load which strangely landed on Pete's face and hair. Ste somehow found it in him to get off the wheelchair and wrap his own hands around Pete's cock, and stroked him five times before Pete shot his 2nd generous load of the night all over Ste's hands.

"Well that was.. different" Pete groaned as Ste fell back on top of Pete and kissed him.

"Yes" a voice said behind them "Very different".

Brendan Brady stood behind them, his trousers around his ankles and his cock very much in his hands.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
